


Slave to the Feeling

by Rex_Magnus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain, chubby Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/pseuds/Rex_Magnus
Summary: Kylo puts on some weight while he's in the infirmary on a small First Order base with Hux. Future relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theSinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/gifts), [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts).



He had been in the infirmary for too long. He was beginning to get antsy with all the waiting around and the constant medical attention was starting to drive him mad.

Kylo wasn’t the kind of man that had enough patience to deal with this shit, especially when he was in pain. Stating that he was “in pain” was an understatement; despite the fact that he was on painkillers, he was still somehow in pain. His arm was in a sling and there hadn’t been enough bacta on board to heal his wounds completely, so there would be scars. This only continued to remind him of his humiliation of being defeated by that blasted scavenger girl in the snow.

“Shut your damn mouth, Hux, I don’t want to hear it,” he grumbled, scowling at the wall, trying to avoid the ginger general’s nonsense. Yes, the general was the one who had saved him – somehow – but that wasn’t enough to make him tolerate the words that kept spilling from the other’s mouth.

“That’s not the way you should be talking to your superior,” General Hux scoffed, his previous delight at teasing Kylo now replaced with a scowl.

“It’s been two months since then, can’t I get some real painkillers?!” Kylo demanded, finally looking at Hux, his face red with a mixture of anger and shame.

The general’s face lit up once more at the mention of Kylo’s condition. “Don’t you recall telling me to forbid you those painkillers because it made you eat even more?” he chuckled. It was something odd to hear out of the man, but Kylo was still too incensed to bother caring.

There was a moment of silence, then Hux laughed outright when realization dawned on Kylo’s face, followed by a fiercer blush than before. “I don’t care anymore at this point,” Kylo sneered, somewhat sullen. He was determined to prove the General wrong. “The sooner I’m out of pain, the sooner I can go back to my training and that means that I’ll lose all the weight that I’ve gained so far. It’s just temporary. It’ll melt right off, you just watch.”

“I will be paying close attention, don’t you worry, Lord Ren,” Hux said, smirking wickedly. “I’m so sure that the pounds will be melting off of you the second you return to training that I’m willing to let you try to prove me wrong.” The grin twisted even more with sick pleasure. “So, sure, I’ll let the doctors know that you’ve changed your decision and that you’d like to go back on the painkillers. I’m sure they’ll be pleased to hear that. I certainly am pleased to hear that you’ll be going back on them.”

Kylo groaned. There was no winning with Hux, there just wasn’t. He was always right in his own mind, no matter how often Kylo argued with the stubborn man, trying to prove him wrong. He would show the General; he would lose the weight, just as he said he would, despite all the General was thinking of doing to throw him off course.

 

A few months later, Kylo was finally out of the medical ward on the small base that he, Hux, and a few other First Order officers were located at while they were waiting to hear back from the Supreme Leader. There was supposed to be a retaliation planned against the Resistance, but he was more focused on other things than that at the moment. Namely, losing the weight that he had gained while he had been in the infirmary during the last five months.

Just as he had surmised, the General had done everything that he could to sabotage Kylo’s progress during the last few days as possible. Or, at least so he thought. Today, the stakes had somehow been raised by Hux.

“I told you before: …I’ve been injured in the past and …any weight that I gained …during my recovery period, I lost …within a month of training again,” the Knight managed as he worked out on one of mechanical devices in the base’s training rooms.

Hux was watching him, as always, waiting for him to break down, taunting him with a supply of sweets and other wonderful tasting food beside him as he watched the other. He could not give in, not while the general was watching. He had been successful the previous few days and he would not cave in now. He couldn’t. Not now that he was more than just a little out of shape and the other smirked every time that he saw him, winking at him as they passed one another in the halls.

Somehow, Hux always seemed to know when Kylo was trying to do his vigorous training exercises and always seemed to have nothing to do at the time other than some menial tasks on his data pad, if that. Which seemed odd to Kylo, but he didn’t bring the subject up. He wouldn’t want to go around prying into the General’s business and raise red flags when he was under enough scrutiny as it was with Hux seemingly keeping tabs on Kylo’s every move.

“And as I said before, that’s certainly what you’re going to prove to me, I’m sure. I’m just… adding a little incentive for you, that’s all.” Again, that smirk painted Hux’s angular face. Blast him and his arrogance.

“Incentive, right,” Kyo panted out, wiping his brow with a towel. He’d been in the infirmary too long, he told himself again. Even with the painkillers, he’d been in there too long, his muscles had faded from so long of almost no exercise (at least what he considered to be worth doing – stretches and light aerobics were nothing) and turned to fat.

He moved along to the weight bench, taking a break while he caught his breath. As he sat there, dabbing his head with the slightly damp cloth, he felt his stomach rumble and heard a small growl. Scowling, he shot a glance over at Hux, who just kept smirking as he tapped away at his data pad. He had taken off the lid to one of the pasta dishes (something new) and the smell of it had taken Kylo off guard. Curse the man and his damn interference.

Kylo didn’t want to admit it, but he was feeling more than hungry and Hux’s presence wasn’t helping, as the ginger man had been the one responsible for bringing him his meals the last few months, as he was one of the few visitors he was allowed. And anything was better than the porridge that the medical staff tried to feed him. The only downside was that Hux often distracted Kylo while he had been eating with conversation about things that Kylo ranted on and on about, incensed, so much that he ate more than he intended to.

At first, Hux had no intentions of causing the other to gain weight, he just didn’t realize how much Kylo ate and overestimated the first few times. In the beginning of all of this, Kylo had been on the painkillers that he loathed so much, as it stimulated his appetite and caused him to eat even more than usual. As he had begun to gain the weight, Hux’s attentions seemed to increase; the more Kylo seemed to gain, the more often the general seemed to stop by with plates and plates of food for the other. Toward the end, he had a droid pushing a cart of food, almost as a challenge for Kylo to eat it all. And he hated being one-upped, so he would routinely polish it off, insisting that he’d lose it all the very instant he’d return to training. Little did he know how much his muscles would waste away during his overly long stay in the medical ward.

Hux seemed to be increasingly pleased with his weight gain… for some sick, twisted reason, Kylo was sure … that Kylo wondered if it was just that the General liked exerting his control over the Knight or if it was for some other reason other than that.

When he tired from the bench presses, more than exhausted from doing fewer than he did even the day before, he lay there, dreading what the General was going to say if he sat up. Instead, he went back to it, determined to push through the pain in both arms, just to prove the General wrong. He’d show him, he’d prove that he could do it, that he wasn’t the weak willed, pleasure seeking idiot that he thought that he was.

One more rep was all he could manage before he collapsed back onto the bench, drenched in his own sweat. His stomach growled loudly in protest as the smell of creamy pasta wafted over to him yet again. He could almost taste it on his lips already, the smell was so intense.  
He turned his head to the side and much to his surprise, he found Hux standing there, offering him a bite of pasta on a fork, barely just a stretch of his neck away.

“You seem to be exhausted, so I’m doing a favor of bringing it to you, so you don’t have to get up.”

Damn you, Hux. I hate your fucking guts, he wanted to yell at the other, furiously, but he took the bait instead, scowling as he chewed. Just one more bite, he thought, tasting the richness of the creams mingling together with the perfectly cooked pasta. He opened his eyes to find Hux waiting for him to take another bite… and then another and another. Kylo couldn’t resist, his stomach more than willing to gobble up every last bite of the pasta, no matter how rich it was. He wanted it all. He wanted that tight, full feeling that he’d begun to enjoy and lose himself in every meal he had with the General.

“Fuck,” he muttered when Hux grinned satisfactorily. He had finished all of the pasta. That huge bowl of it. And the man had fed it to him, too. Stars, he was beginning to feel hopeless against the other’s tremendous will.

“I have this pie that I know you love, too…” Hux began, returning to his seat by the door, making sure it was locked before he pulled the pie out of its protective casing. “I don’t think I’ll let you leave before you finish it all.” That blasted smirk again.

“Hux, honestly… I couldn’t,” Kylo groaned as he sat up on the bench. His belly was already too full…. Yet a part of him insisted that it wasn’t full enough. Not enough to truly satisfy him; not enough to experience the true pleasure of a taut, full to bursting stomach. That was what he seemed to constantly long for, lately, and that’s what Hux had been providing for him the past months, ever since this damned thing had begun.

“I am pretty sure you can – I’ve seen you eat before, Kylo… and that belly sitting on your thighs tells me you can eat so much more than just this small little pie…” Hux taunted, smirking even more than before. “Don’t tell me that you’re full already…? You can’t be, you’ve barely had enough to whet your appetite.”

Kylo flushed, more than embarrassed by taunts. Hux hadn’t mentioned just how big he was before. But it was more than confirmation to him that he needed to stop. “Hux…. Hux, I really… I really can’t,” he pleaded.

“Can’t? You mean, won’t, hm? Whatever shall I do about this… perhaps I could let the Supreme Leader know about your slip into gluttony, his prized student and all…”

“Don’t,” Kylo interrupted, his eyes pinpointed on the pie, unconsciously licking his lips. “Fine, fine, I… I’ll do it,” he relented, pulling down the tank that had already begun to ride up on his belly. It was too tight, but it was the largest he could find on the base that would fit him at all. “Just… don’t. Don’t threaten that, please, Hux…”

He wouldn’t be humiliated to the one man – no, thing – that approved of him, that took him in when no one else would and taught him the beginnings of what he needed to learn.

“Good boy,” Hux nodded, smiling – really smiling – at him as he plodded over.

Perhaps not the only one that accepted him for who he was…


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo could feel eyes on his back as he walked, now. He knew that it could only be Hux who was watching him so intently. And he probably knew why… 

Recently, he’d been having more difficulty keeping himself from swaying as he walked. He couldn’t have gained that much weight from Hux’s consistent teasing and attentions, but he definitely had not lost any. As a matter of fact, Hux had given him new clothes so that he wouldn’t “embarrass himself” in front of the rest of the officers and crew around on the base. Not that there were many people that he seemed to hang around other than the General, anymore. 

Which was odd, in and of itself. He couldn’t quite place what it was that was between the two of them, but he felt that Hux was fixated on him for some reason. At first, he had suspicions that the older man might enjoy exerting his power over Kylo by making him gain weight… or at least keep the weight that he had gained during his period of recovery… but now, he knew that he had packed on some muscle back that he had lost, but his arms, chest and thighs were still covered with a thick layer of fat. That layer that didn’t seem to do anything but stay put, much to his chagrin. 

The longer he kept the weight, the more he grew accustomed to it, although he would never get used to the now softening edges of his jawline and the double chin that was beginning to form. Kylo scowled at his reflection in the refresher above the sink as he washed his face of shaving cream. His scars had healed, for the most part. There was still some lingering pain, but the scars were beginning to fade a little. In time, they would fade even more, but the growing sense of humiliation that he felt from the results of his injuries… well, those were only just beginning to mount. 

He knew that he would have to face Snoke at some time, that’s why he and the General were at this stars-forsaken outpost in the middle of nothing on a nowhere planet. The Knight was growing anxious… more than anxious – downright terrified, sometimes – of how the Supreme Leader was going to berate and chastise him for letting himself slip so far that he’d gone to fat. 

Sighing, he dried off his face, turning to dress himself in the small closet that he had next to the refresher. The full length mirror didn’t lie to him about just how big he’d gotten. That was his mind playing tricks on him, lying to himself about how it was all just temporary and that he’d lose it all soon enough. He had lost weight he’d gained before during a recovery period, but that was when he had been much younger and far more determined to train to prove himself to Luke… and then to Snoke.

His old robes hung to the side and he debated about trying them on. ‘Not that they’d fit anymore’, he told himself, cringing as he held them up to himself. Kylo shoved them back onto the rack, furious with himself. ‘Just ignore the damn General and prove him wrong!’ he mentally chastised himself. ‘The General always has to be right – prove that you’re better than him and that you’re not controlled by his whims!’

Kylo shook his head. It had been three weeks since he’d given in that first time in the training room and he had caved in again and again… every time. No matter what he told himself, no matter how vigorously he trained (maybe especially when he trained the hardest, perhaps), the General always found his weakness and continued to up the stakes, day after day, week after week. 

There was no winning, it seemed. He might as well just give up. But that looming feeling that Snoke would punish him… Shaking his head again, Kylo went about getting dressed. It wasn’t worth dwelling on – it would happen, no matter what he did at this point in the game. Hux was too invested and well… Kylo had found himself getting used to his new figure. It wasn’t too different from how he was before, if he were to be honest. Just… a little bit extra padding where it was toned before. 

He barely had much of a belly, honestly. He examined himself intently as he dressed, watched how his ass and thighs bounced and jiggled as he yanked on his pants to get them over his rounded, full rump and plush thighs. Of course his belly jiggled too, but that was to be expected, that’s where most of the fat was located on his body, but his thighs and ass… were they… bigger than before? These pants used to fit so much better, now that he thought about it. 

A hand drifted between his thighs as he stood, long fingers smoothed over the tops of his thighs, where they now rubbed together when he walked… and realized that he was hard. More than hard, as thoughts and images of the future came to him, if he continued on this path… how much bigger he would become, his thighs continuously touching, his ass bouncing as he walked, his now modest belly jiggling with each step he took, face full and cherubic, plush lips often with sweet things between them as the General fed them to him. He had to keep his Lord Ren satisfied, didn’t he?

Cheeks flush, he removed his hand as if were as hot as a brand, but his cock was still straining against the fabric of his too-tight pants. Kylo couldn’t leave his rooms now, especially not now that he was so obviously turned on. Cursing that he would have to use the ‘fresher once more after he was done, Kylo wiggled his pants off. A chore, considering how tight they were on his plump ass and the tops of his thighs. Once that struggle was done (his cock harder than ever at the thought of ripping his pants if he wasn’t careful enough…), he sat on the bed, facing the mirror. 

As he closed his eyes as he made up his mind. Either he’d jerk off to the image of himself being this way, or he’d stare long enough to get disgusted. Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his eyes again and really looked at what he’d become in the past 6 weeks… a glutton, too eager for Hux’s waiting taunts, that gleeful look in the ginger general’s eyes as he fed Kylo, watching him grow fatter and fatter with every meal. He knew what he was doing and he loved it. Why he loved it was a mystery to Kylo, but he knew at least that much for certain. No wonder the General had taken to staring at him in the hallways, the meeting room… almost any time that they saw one another, he knew Hux was staring intently at him. Probably relishing the very thought of just how fat he’d gotten the mighty Kylo Ren. 

Before he knew it, Kylo was fondling his sides, imagining them even bigger even just a few weeks from now. Stars, he’d have to make sure Hux was going to keep him descent, or soon he’d have nothing to wear around the base…. The image of him walking around in the shreds of old clothing, flaunting his body caused shivers to rocket through his spine, a tingling sensation electrifying him, turning him on even more. 

He moaned, imagining himself being fed so full, so often, that he truly began to sway as he walked, waddled, even. “Feed me… more, Hux,” he panted, one hand on his belly, caressing his once chiseled belly that had melted very nearly into a round, full belly, now, impossible to hide, no matter what he wore. His other hand was wrapped around his cock, one finger nail teased the tip of it, sending shockwaves through him as he fell back onto the bed. “Fill me until I burst,” Kylo sighed, “fatten me up… more… more… more!” As he bucked his hips, coming faster than he ever thought he ever would, he nearly screamed the words as he pictured himself being such a slave to Hux’s every whim. 

He wanted more. More of whatever the man had planned. Snoke be damned, he wanted this more than anything.

Panting, every breath making his belly heave, up… down… up… down, he wiped his brow, bemoaning just how far he’d fallen. “Fuck me,” he groaned, pushing himself up, his seed all over his belly. Time to take a cold jaunt in the refresher before his shift with Hux, making battle strategy.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a point at which Kylo started to wonder if he was right in his assumption that Hux was into him… _that way._ The doubt soon faded, however, after he seemed to have gained enough weight that his thighs constantly brushed together as he walked, since Hux’s eyes were constantly on him. 

 

The added weight was making his hips sway even more than before. It slowed his walking pace down, but now that he had his mind set, he couldn’t help himself from indulging himself independently. Surprisingly, it had only taken that single time alone in his quarters for him to make up his mind about what he wanted. The sensations and the desires burned so hot in him that he couldn’t just ignore them anymore. He wanted what Hux wanted, and as far as the Knight knew, the General wanted the younger man even wider than he was, even thicker, and especially more plump.

 

Kylo had nearly outgrown the new clothes that Hux had given him not too long ago, but the size increase was small, he told himself. No way could he have gained so much that he’d be growing out of a full size of clothing already. 

 

He had also taken to carrying sweets around with him, popping one in his mouth when he knew the General was looking, tasting it and relishing every flavor of the treat in front of the man. Kylo had done this once after Mitaka had offered some to him, knowing Kylo had a weakness for certain kinds of spiced chocolates, but Kylo’s reaction to the taste of the sweet had Hux on edge, staring at the two of them for several seconds too long. 

 

It was then that Kylo knew that Hux had a weakness for chubby men. That only added fuel to the fire in Kylo’s mind to eat more, to get himself even bigger, to tease Hux the way that Hux had teased him in the beginning, egging him on, enticing him. 

 

General Hux still appeared in the training room when Kylo Ren made his visits there, but Kylo didn’t put in as much effort as he used to, more interested in the “rewards” that Hux had in store for him rather than bulking himself up or losing the fat. He certainly made a show of it, though, grinning happily when Hux practically ordered him to eat all of what he brought with him. 

 

Soon enough, the older man couldn’t bring enough food to sate Kylo’s hungry belly and with that change, Kylo found he could no longer fit in the pants that Hux had bought him. And so, for the first time in a long time, he found himself making his way to Hux’s quarters, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, barely hanging onto his hips as he swayed down the corridors, his shirt riding up with each step, and a large towel wrapped carefully around himself to hide the plush belly that entered into Hux’s rooms before him. 

 

“Ren!” Hux managed, a surprised look on his face as the door closed behind Kylo. He set down his data pad swiftly, then turned to deal with the figure before him. “What in the name of…” he was cut off when the other man’s belly issued out a loud grumble.

 

“Feed me,” Kylo practically begged, dropping the towel he had around to the floor, letting his belly show, no longer able to be hidden by the clothes Hux had given to him not too long ago.

 

“I…” Hux was at a loss. He shook his head, like he was trying to snap himself out of a daydream.Kylo was still there. “ _Feed you_?” he repeated, realization dawning on his face.

 

“Yes, feed me, Hux,” he said, stepping closer, wiggling out of his too tight pants. “I need you,” he breathed, just inches away from him now, “to touch me, feed me… I need to be so full I can’t move.” Kylo rubbed his hands over his belly, which issued another hungry growl, also being rather demanding of the General that stood before him. 

 

Hux was not prepared for this. He originally had no intention for Kylo to end up like… _this_. Practically a slave to his own hunger and desire. Then again, wasn’t the Knight already like that before this? Just in a different manner, of course.

 

Kylo pushed Hux up against the nearest wall, pinning him with his thick arms. Hux hesitantly reached up and pushed against the Knight, scowling at the other. His hands sank into the new softness of Kylo’s chest and waist. ‘ _Had the man really gained that much weight?’_ he wondered to himself.

 

“Get off,” he demanded, pushing a bit harder. Hux did his hardest to not blush when he felt just how doughy the Knight had become, but was unsuccessful in both not flushing and also pushing the other off of him. He glared, the hotness of the blush still in his cheeks.

 

“Admit it, you want to,” Kylo smirked, pushing closer to Hux, his belly now resting against the other’s slim waist. “Don’t you?” he whispered into Hux’s ear, then pulled away before the other got any ideas of retaliation, but still left him pinned with the bulk of his weight. 

 

“Fine. If you get off of me, I’ll feed you. Then and only then,” Hux compromised, not willing to admit to anything, but this was the sort of stuff his wet dreams were made of — at least, recently. 

 

“Fine.” Kylo let himself press a little bit harder against Hux, loving the way his belly felt pressed up against the General’s warm middle, then pushed away from him. As he took a step back, Hux almost seemed to want to pull him back in, but he must have been imagining things. 

 

“I don’t have much of anything to feed you… although there are some chocolates I’ve procured from a planet that the First Order has recently conquered. I don’t suppose you’d enjoy those, would you? Not without something substantial, first, I’m sure,” Hux insisted. “I’m certain you’d enjoy more of the same of what I’ve been feeding you the last few months? I’ll admit that I put something a little special in there… just for you, since you were so sure that you were going to lose the weight.”

 

“You—“

 

“Shush,” Hux pressed a candy to Kylo’s lips to shut him up. “Eat these, like a good little boy and I’ll make sure that you’ll get a nice, full dinner in good time.”

 

Kylo nodded, meek in the face of the General’s forcefulness. That’s how he’d always been with him. Forceful and demanding. He rather liked it, really.

 

Hux made short work of the long order he placed to the kitchens. Thankfully, since they were preparing for late rotation mess anyway, the droid assured him that his meal would be delivered shortly. And soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Hux opened the doors, allowing for the droid to push the cart in, then ushered the painfully slow droid out the doors with the promise that he would return the cart with the dishes as soon as he had the opportunity to. 

 

“Now, have you been good and finished all your candy, young man?” Hux turned to Kylo, who had just popped another candy into his mouth, chewing delightfully at the burst of flavors. 

 

He nodded once more, finishing the last few left that had been in the pouch Hux had shoved into his hands a few minutes before. He showed off the empty bag just in case the older man needed confirmation. Kylo swallowed the last bite and was about to speak when he found Hux next to him, leading him to the table.

 

“First, I’ll have you get out of those tight pants…. and that miserably small shirt, too…” the General ordered, nearly smiling at his handiwork, but it came out as an awful grin. “Get to it, now.”

 

Kylo fumbled for a bit as he tried to squirm out of the pants he had taken so long to painfully get over his now rather plush ass that he ripped a few seams as he hurried to wrestle them off. The shirt, he nearly asked Hux for help, but shut his mouth just after he opened it, realizing he might be punished for his neediness. In some ways, he wish he’d had the courage (or perhaps stupidity) to ask for help getting the shirt off, since that ripped after a few minutes of struggling with it, as well. 

 

Once he was done, he stood at attention, waiting for the General to command him, a bit flushed and stomach churning and grumbling from the delightful smells of the food Hux had begun to uncover. 

 

“Done already?” Hux chuckled, inspecting the remains of the clothes Kylo had worn to his quarters. “We’ll have to order you new ones, won’t we, since you took it upon yourself to outgrow the ones I thoughtfully ordered for you… now, what are we going to do about that? How will you make this up to me?” 

 

The taller man pouted at the other. “What… I - I’m sorry, Hux, I…”

 

“Ah-ah… how do you address your commanding officer, now?” Hux retorted. 

 

“General Hux, sir… I am truly sorry for ruining the clothes you… thoughtfully ordered for me, sir,” Kylo began, then hesitated, “I’m ready to accept my punishment, sir.”

 

Hux actually smiled at Kylo’s well-behaved reply. “Good, then you’ll eat everything I ordered to feed you and you’ll do it without complaints.”


End file.
